Pre-Battle Promises
by Xbreaker-X
Summary: The final battle in Ragnarok draws near and Zero, mulling over his own thoughts as usual, rests outside. After talking with Ciel, he agrees to make a promise with her, but he should know not to make promises he can't keep.


Well, my first official story so... yeah. This is kind of just for people to get to know the writing style. I had like, a serious writers block right now and since I have to study for the annuals I'm kind of busy, which is why it's so short and the quality is a bit lower... But hey, what can you do... So if you like the story, please review and tell me cause I'll write more. If not then that's okay too, whatever floats your Goa- BOAT. Boat... I hope some people have seen that image... anyway, thank you for even clicking on this, and is you read and review it will be much appreciated! Constructive criticism is always welcome because I know I'm not the best writer. Anyway, I'll say more at the end so... Onward! A taste of what may be to come..? Things will (very likely) be much, much longer than this. Anyway, I shouldn't be keeping you here! The wheel of fate is turning! (How many references have I made so far?)

~~{O}~~

The sky was darker now. Rich, black ink had been spilt on the sky, a white canvas. The product was haphazardly filled with dark and light areas. Weil's floating fortress was ominously suspended in the air above, out of place, as if painted separately, and the thin, wispy clouds obscured everything partially, like a veil, as if to hide the awful weapon. Spots unblemished by the ink, small spots of light, shone brightly against the pitch blackness of the heavens above. Zero rested beneath the empyrean, leaning back against one of the tried and worn trailers that seemed oddly out of place in the natural surroundings of the resistances site, and the settlement. He crossed his right leg over his left, and folded his arms, gazing up into the sky, his blond hair flowing with the wind. He was the reploid of legend, Zero the hero. With X and his guardians, along with Omega and of course, Zero's true body, reduced to nothing, the legendary reploids of old were disappearing. Only Zero, is his crude, copy body remained, and after all his close calls with Weil and Craft, with all eight of his underlings, he was lucky to have even that. His armor had countless scratches, and his helmet was old and cracked in places.

_"How did it get to this..."_ He thought to himself. Once again, he found himself facing another adversary. One that countless people needed him to defeat, depended on him to overcome. Once again, he found himself waiting... waiting till it was the right time. waiting till he'd heard the familiar voice of the operator, telling him to transfer, hearing Ciel voice her concerns as he vanished, wishing him good luck as she sent him out yet again, just one more time, relying on his power to save them, to protect them, to fight for them. What would he do after this was over - if he made it out alive again, that is -? It was then that Zero began to realize the actual finality of his upcoming battle. He had defeated Copy X and the four guardians. He had overcome Elpizo, in his lust for power and search for the Dark Elf. He had overcome Omega and ultimately, himself, in his toughest battle yet. Now, with Craft and Weil defeated, there was seemingly no one left. Once this battle was over, what would he do? All he'd ever had to do was destroy Mavericks and ruin sinister, malign plans. Even before he'd met X, when he was first created, all he was supposed to do was kill. He was a weapon to be used as long as he could remember.

His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed another presence near to him. He looked down, and next to him stood Ciel in hear usual pink outfit. That was all she really had, since she joined the resistance, it wasn't as if she could just waltz back into Neo Arcadia and get something else to wear.

"Yes?" He said, his eyes betraying no emotion, his features unchanging.

"Zero..." She began, choosing her words, "what are you going to do after this is all over?"

He sighed, a rare sight from one as composed as he was. He hadn't found an answer for himself yet. Finally, he began to speak once more.

"I'm not sure, all I've ever done was fight. My purpose has always been to destroy and to kill. I've always been used as a weapon." He retained his cold gaze, and his pragmatic attitude was reflected in his words once again.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ciel stuttered, embarrassed. "I... I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I don't mind." Zero cut her off, more harshly than he intended, but Ciel understood him and stayed quiet, letting the rustling of grass become noticeable. An awkward silence enveloped them, and Zero turned his gaze skyward, his eyes resting on Ragnarok, the fortress, and the fruit of Weil's final plan. Suddenly he turned to her.

"What am I to you, Ciel?" The question shocked her, and she quickly averted her eyes, a tinge of red on her cheeks. It was very uncharacteristic of him to ask such questions, and his seriousness caught her off guard. She knew what he meant, but still...

"W-well..." She began, trying not to sound flustered, "I've never seen you as a weapon, if that helps. You've been more like a... guardian angel, so to speak." She was unsure of her words and he sensed it.

"A guardian angel, huh? I think more would agree demon is more fitting than angel... A blood-red demon, devil even, that's what I am..." The intensity of his words struck her, and she began to realize, behind his calm and composed facade, how much he despised the sheer number of lives he'd taken. All of the reploids he'd destroyed.

_"I never though... It never occurred to me that he may have been fighting his conscience while fighting for us... for me..." _Mechanoloids probably never bothered him but to fight Copy X, the replica of his long lost partner and friend, the true X, that may have been hard for him.

She had never even thought about that too much. What about the guardians? She shuddered at the thoughts that may have gone through his mind as he battled his former allies without limitation, even destroying one, and that he did it solely because he needed- no... _She needed_ him to. What if he didn't make it back from a battle she had got him into? The crimson reploid mistook her shudder of worry as one of cold. He gestured towards an empty part of the Truck. "Let's go inside." It was at this moment that Ciel regained her senses and felt the cold. Quickly, she followed him into the vehicle. They both sat down opposite each other, and she took in her surroundings. "I'm sorry Zero." She said, and Zero looked at her, puzzled.

"For what?" He queried, confused, although his expression and even his tone didn't show it. In fact, it was as if he knew the answer, but wanted to hear from her.

"For making you fight. all this time, I've been sending you out on missions. I've always thought that, since it was Zero, it would be alright. since Zero is here, since he's fighting for us, he'll be back, and he'll have flawlessly completed the mission. I always worried and yet, I always expected your return. I never truly entertained the idea that you might not make it back, or that you might be reluctant to go out. Behind my prayers for your safe return, I was trying to assure myself you would make it back... I guess I've been treating you as a weapon more than I thought-"

"Don't lie to yourself Ciel. You and I both know that's not really true." The confidence in which he said it surprised her, and the fact he was looking her straight in the eye. She looked away in a futile attempt to mask her embarrassment. She was flattered that he had such high views of her.

"No Zero, really." She returned his gaze shyly. Zero thought for a moment.

"Well I guess then, after this is all over, I'll come back and do help you do whatever you want to do. Since I have nothing after this." This forced Ciel to look away completely, and she felt her face heat up and begin to match a colour similar to that of the the legendary reploid's armor.

"Wh-What are you saying..?"

"I've lost so much over the years. Now, you're all I have left..." Again, the intimacy of his words surprised her, and she began to wonder what brought the sudden character change. She made a mental note to get Cerveau to check him out before he left for Ragnarok. However, as she looked back at him, she saw the pragmatic Zero once again resurface as he leaned on his chair. He was sitting at an angle, resting his right arm on the top of the seat's backrest, tilting the chair slightly towards his right side, so that there were only two legs on the ground.

"Z-zero," She began, trying to semi-drop the subject, to avoid more discomposure, "promise me you'll come back alive after this..."

He stood up and began to walk away, and for a painful moment she thought he couldn't give her an answer. He stopped and turned at the doorway.

"Only if you promise not to worry too much..." Ciel looked back at him with a smile.

"I promise!" Zero smirked uncharacteristically at her sudden enthusiasm, and was glad, even for a moment, there was nothing troubling her anymore.

"I promise I'll come back alive Ciel... I'll keep my promise, as long as you keep yours."

~~{O}~~

Well that's it... Thank you very much for reading! If you say you like it, I'll post more up here! If not, I may do it anyway but you know... If no one likes to read it then what's the point... Wait no! Be positive! MUST BE POSITIVE! :D Anyway, thank you again for reading and please leave me some feedback! (Also, should I do; MMZ - 3 or 4? I haven't decided yet... I wanna do one on those two... It just depends which one comes first!) If you wanna help me by giving me advice on simple things too, like setting out, (e.g. paragraphing/leaving lines, etc.) that would be much appreciated. Right now I'm just following what I was taught for writing novels in terms of conventions so... yeah! Cya next time (If there is one [HOPEFULLY]).

- XbreakerX


End file.
